The Dimming Of The Day
by Watercolour Stains
Summary: A follow up to Tabula Rasa. A night of passion and an Old Gypsy by the name of Hermenzah make for an interesting read.


After an eventless night, Neva awakens from her slumber, stretched awkwardly inside her bed. Stretching slightly she rolls around onto her side to see Julian sleeping on the bed beside hers. Slowly and quietly, she takes a pillow from her bed and, aiming it carefully, threw it at Julian.

"Wake up sleepy head" Neva simpers, resting her head on her outstretched arm. She could sense how little tension was emanating from Julian as he slept. Perhaps Hyde's death had eased something, something raw and pain filled, inside him. Whatever it was, Neva felt hopeful that it was last. She watches as Julian stirs from his sleep, smiling thoughtfully at him.

Julian was smirking in a wonderful dream he was having, and his hand reached out to touch it when he suddenly was tossed from his dream. He felt a pillow hitting his face, and he shot up, cursing like a sailor.

He turned his head to hear Neva's voice. He frowned at her for a moment before running a hand through his hair. "Heh…you couldn't have woken me up some other way?" he mumbled. "Like a kiss…or something." That last line was almost inaudible as his head hit the pillow once more. "It's too early…" he moaned. He was disappointed that his good, and possibly kinky, had it been able to continue, dream was abruptly ended.

Neva raises an eyebrow at Julian's profanity's and following remarks. She lifts the covers of her bed and climbs out, her purple vest and pajama bottoms somewhat dishevelled from the night. She potters over to Julian's bed and lays on top of the covers. Her face is close to Julian's as he tries to retrieve his dream.

"Well I'm sorry, Sleeping Beauty. But we really should be getting a move on." she smiles, her eyes boring into his. "if we are to go back to your house to retrieve supplies or our travels, we really need to make a move. We don't want muggles to notice us flying. I think two teenagers riding brooms are likely to arise suspision".

Julian rolled his eyes, listening to Neva. "Yes, but couldn't we do that later on in the day. I'm so tired…" he moaned. He really wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He reluctantly sat up and edged off the bed. "I'm going to shower," he muttered. It was too early. And he knew that he'd be complaining the whole way home.

He stumbled into the bathroom and stripped down. He turned the water on and stepped into the tub. He woke up slightly as the hot water sprayed him. He suddenly remembered last night's events. An odd sense of accomplishment rose up in him as he realized that he'd avenged his family. A small smile appeared on his face.

Neva shakes her head, exasperated as Julian heads off into the shower. _Boys! Whatever happened to the early bird catching the worm?_ she thinks to herself. Although, she must confess to herself that they could achieve just as much if they set off later. After all, the second mouse did get the cheese.

Neva stands up and stretches, watching her skinny stomach stretch in the mirror opposite. She walks over to her chair, singing energetically to herself. " Took a taxi from LA to Venus in 1985. I was electromagnetically sucked back in to a party going on that night. It was the glory of the 80's with karma drawn up in lines and two bugle boys models saying 'baby it's a freebee. You sure look deprived! And then when it all seemed clear just then you go and disappear". She removes her clothes from the back of the chair and sits on it, awaiting Julian's exit from the bathroom whilst continuing to sing to herself. Not many people appreciated how much of a morning person she was.

Julian finished in the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wanted to change clothes, and was glad he had sense enough to learn a clothe-conjuring spell at school. He opened the door, still in the towel, and walked over to his bed. He bent down and fumbled around in the sheets for his wand. "Where is it…" he mumbled. He finally found it and aimed it at the bed. He muttered the spell, and navy blue boxers appeared, as did a new pair of socks. A pair of deep blue jeans were conjured up, and a black sweater. He smiled at Neva's singing, and gathered up the clothes. He walked back to the bathroom, and changed in there.

Once he was finished, he opened the door once again and walked out. "All yours, if you'd like," he said brightly. Now that he'd had his morning shower, and was wearing fresh clothes, he was a happier person. He tossed his old clothes into the trash bin, and walked over to the window, gazing out.

Neva watches Julian exit the bathroom. She is about to get up when he conjures some new clothes and dissapears back inside. She sits back down as though she didn't want it. Humming to herself, she waits patiently for Julian to finish getting dressed. When he returns from the bathroom again she gets up, knowing he has really finished inside. She nods politely at him before walking over to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Once inside, Neva runs a bath whilst removing her clothes. Once the water is high enough, she steps inside and lays down, luxuriating as the warm, soapy water licks her body.

After what seemed like a long time, Neva gets out of the bath reluctantly and casts a drying spell on herself. Having taken note of Julian's clothes conjuring spell - she was rather amazed that Beauxbatons hadn't taught her this spell, what with them being so hung up on glamour and appearance - she casts it. She watches, somewhat amazed, as fresh underwear, knee high socks, a pair of green corduroy jeans and a black, one sleeve T shirt, appear before her. Not wishing to keep Julian waiting too much longer, she hastily gets dressed. She brushes her teeth and hair before exiting the bathroom.

Julian waited patiently for Neva to finish with her bath. He stretched and cracked his neck. Though his dream was interrupted, he had had a good night's sleep. And it had been quite a while too.

He turned his head when he heard her exit the bathroom. He smiled at her choice of clothing. "I see you've picked up that handy little spell as well," he commented. He sighed deeply and turned fully towards her. "So," he said, yawning. "Where are we off to now?" he asked. "Anything you'd like to do, or go see?" He was willing to what she wanted, now that they were finished with his task.

Neva walks over to her bed and sits on the edge, her legs cross and her arms crossed over them. "Yes. It's a handly little spell. I never have to buy clothes again" she giggles. She found it rather amusing that Julian would know such a spell. Perhaps he was more vain and keen on his appearance than she had first realised.

Neva ponders for a moment as Julian asks where they were headed. She smiles to herself as a sudden thought strikes her. " Well... . Do you remember me telling you of my trips to the Goldengate Bridge via appiration? I was thinking that maybe it was your turn to find out why I find it so relaxing up there" she simpers. She loved the peace and virtual impossibility of anybody bothering her.

Julian smiled. "That's why I learned it. So I don't have to carry clothes with me wherever I go. They get too costly as well."

Julian nodded, remembering. "Really?" he asked slyly. "It sounds like a plan." He imagined the peace up there. It sounded wonderful, and the fact that Neva was sharing it with him made him happier that he was going to go with her.

He stretched once more and gathered up his wand. He stowed it away in his pocket. He had left the silver dagger back at the shack. He frowned; it had been a good weapon. But thus, he had his wand, so he was more dangerous with that. He let the fact go that he'd lost such a good weapon and turned to Neva. "Shall we go?" he asked her. Since, as of now, she was calling the shots.

Neva stands up as Julian expresses his enthusiasm at the idea. " Oh I think we shall leave" she smiles cheekily. Getting up from the edge of the bed, she smooths her clothes before walking over to the chair and collecting her bag. She places it on her shoulder and heads or the door, Julian in hot pursuit.

Neva waits for Julian to exit the room before walking through the door herself and closing it behind her with a soft click. She follows him down the corridoor and descends the stairs beside him, running her hand over the mahogony stair rail. She walks through the pub, looking at the landlady increduously as she throws a glare at her. _Who does she think she is?_ she thinks to herself, returning the glare. She walks over to the door and holds it open for Julian to walk through before she follows him.

Once outside, the rising sun giving the village an eery glow, Neva looks around for an empty alleyway to appirate in. Spotting one tucked neatly between a tea room and a magical equipment store, she takes Julian's hand and leads him to the alley. She stops once they are safely hidden away and turns to Julian. " Man I hate this" she says, feeling somewhat nauseas already. She knew it would be worth it however, when they arrived at their destination.

Taking Julian's hand, she closes her eyes and feels the world whirling around them as they dissapear. After a few moments, when the whirling has ceased, Neva opens her eyes. She smiles, looking around at the sky that seemed so much closer than before. She walks over to the edge of the bridge's gurning, high above the muggle cars, and pauses just before falling over the edge. She twirls around, her hands stratched out beside her. "Voila!".

Julian followed Neva out of the inn and threw a happy smile at Reira. He didn't see the glare that she and Neva had just exchanged. He smiled as Neva took his hand and led him to an alleyway. "Oh, kinky," he said, smirking. He was in an odd mood this morning, and it was probably because of that dream he had. It was a really, really good dream. He snorted, remembering it.

Julian allowed Neva to pull him along in side-along Apparation. He didn't much care for it either. When he felt himself come to a stop, he opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes were widened like saucers as he turned around and around, gazing upon the view before him.

"It's brilliant," he breathed. "Now I can see why you love this place so much." He smiled at Neva and gazed down at the cars below them. "It's wonderful, so peaceful."

Neva closes her eyes, her arms spread out, and spins in the wind, laughing merrily. She could spend her days here, although she knew how inconvenient that would be. " It's even better at night" she smiles, coming to a stop in front of Julian, her cheeks flushed slightly. " One feels as though they can hold out a hand and touch the stars" she confesses dreamily. She had often tried it, even though she knew it was impossible. It was just for the sheer romantic nature of the situation.

Neva turns around and watches as the sun begins its slow awakening, its glow emanating over the two, giving her hair a rather reddy tint. She steps backwards and takes Julian's hand in hers. She bows and kisses it before standing up straight again. "Care to dance?" she asks, pulling Julian close to her and beginning a slow waltz across the platform.

Julian watched her. She seemed so happy. Not at all like how she was on the train. He was glad for this. He smiled softly as she made a reference to the stars. He truly felt as though he was among the stars.

His smile grew as she took his hand and kissed it. "I'm supposed to be the one doing that," he teased. He allowed himself to be pulled close and felt her happiness and warmth emanating off of her. He smiled as they waltzed together, to a song that only they could hear. They continued to dance as he lowered his gaze to her face. She looked so happy, so beautiful. She was exquisite. And she was his. And vice versa. He lowered his face and kissed her sweetly, passionately. What a way to begin the day.

Neva closes her eyes as mysterious song plays through her mind as they dance. She wished with every fibre of her being that the moment would last a life time. The feeling of Julian's warmth seeping through his very core into her heart threatened to melt her beyond reproach. She sighs happily, her fingers entwined with his.

Neva opens her eyes and looks deep into the dark, chocolate jewels set deep into him. Her hand rises up to Julian's cheek as he kisses her. For one moment, she loses herself. She is convnced that they become one vibrant, other wordly entity.

Neva breaks away from the kiss as the wind begins to chill slightly. She wraps her arms around Julian's neck and gives him a coy smile. " Now that was a wonderful way to bring in the day".

Julian smiled at her, nodding as she spoke. "I couldn't agree more," he said. He wished they never had to leave. It was so peaceful.

He looked around as the sun came up. All the colors were absolutely vibrant and beautiful. "It's beautiful," he said, gazing down upon her. "But not as beautiful as you." He smiled. "You know," he said, "I really think someone slipped Felix Felicis into my morning drink when I first came to Hogwarts. I've been really lucky this year." He was obviously referring to her.

He gazed down at the cars as they passed, feeling like a god on Mt. Olympus. He felt powerful, not unlike Zeus. He felt like him, except, he was pretty sure he wouldn't mate with everything that moved. He smirked to himself at the very thought.

Neva smiles absently. " I used to apparate my piano up here with me. The acoustics were amazing. I did my best writing up here" she says dreamily, remembering how her mother joined her once or twice to watch her perform. They would spend hours singing together and just enjoying the view. It was a pity that that could never happen again for them.

Neva cocks an eyebrow at the mention of luck. " Well I wouldn't say too lucky, unless you relish being attacked by giant squids and unruly relatives" she smirks. She knew he was talking about her, yet she couldn't fathom as to why.

Neva sighs, breathing in the fresh air. She felt completely free for the first time in a long while. She felt like she could do anythinga and still feel so utterly powerful. " You know. We could do whatever we want, and not get caught" she smirks cheekily, running a finger down Julian's chest. "We could get away with all sorts of curious magic, or scream as loud as possible, yet nobody could hear us" she simpers.

Julian smiled. "Sounds like it was fun," he said quietly. He couldn't believe how just the mere mention of music and writing made her look dreamy. He could tell it was a passion of hers.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant that day. Not those days…" he frowned. He vowed never to return to that lake unless he had his wand…and a numerous other things to protect him with. He really didn't like those days down at the lake. He shuddered.

Julian watched her run her finger down his chest. He smirked slyly. "Oh really?" he asked. "Curious magic, huh?" He could just imagine what she was thinking. "What sort of 'curious magic' do you have in mind?"

Neva bites her lip. " I know what you meant hun. I was just teasing. Whoever, if they did, and I'm not saying anybody did, but if they did slip Felix Felicis into your pumpkin juice, then they must have slipped it into mine too" she explains. She couldn't quite believe her luck. She was barely eighteen yet had found the love of her life. She only hoped that he felt that way too. She was only too willing to give him her soul and her heart.

Neva smirks as Julian questions her mention of magic. " Oh I don't mean the supernatural, per se. More the spiritual... and the physical" she explains breathily, kissing his lips softly.

Julian smiled. "Well, whoever did, I must send them a thank you letter." He smiled down at her, really glad that whatever happened that day, that it did happen. He couldn't believe how quickly he'd found someone he could trust so deeply. He knew that, after all they'd been through together, that he wouldn't be letting her go any time soon.

Julian smirked. "Ah…I see…" he murmured, before he was cut off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back.

Neva moves her arms further down Julian's back, rubbing them along the base of his spine. Her lips tingle as they appear to create sparks between the two entwined bodies. She closes her eyes, inhaling the moment. Her mind, yet fully aware of what was happening, seemed to have bowed down for the moment and allowed her heart to take over the reighns.

Her legs buckling slightly, Neva rifts to the ground, her knees supporting her. She drags Julian down with her, her hands firmly grasping his sweater. She moves her hands up, one caressing his cheek as the other holds on to the back of his neck.

Julian allowed Neva to pull him down with her as he felt her hands move to different positions on his body. His own hands rested on her waist as they continued to kiss. He couldn't believe what they were doing on the Golden Gate Bridge. He didn't care though. Neva had initiated it, and he wasn't going to reject her.

His mind wandered as he continued to kiss her. His hands moved from her waist and entangled themselves into her hair. Her hair. He'd always wanted to feel her hair. It was so smooth, and beautiful. He loved her, and this only felt right.

Neva groans inwardly as Julian's hands run through her hair. Her every fibre standing on end as he caresses her. She pushes him down onto the flat gurder, her hands running up and down his arms.

She couldn't believe what they were about to do. It was to be her first time but she felt ready. She knew he was the one she wanted to give herself too. She had never even contemplated it with Pierre. He was a mere figment of her imagination now. Julian had well and truly taken hold of her heart.

Julian felt himself getting pushed flat down. He groaned, slightly in pain. But he disregarded it as he continued to kiss her, reveling in her hands on his arms. His mind was almost gone now, as he no longer could control what they were about to do. He couldn't believe this, but he was way past what he believed in.

Julian's hands left her hair and ran up and down her body. He'd never touched her before, not like this. He reveled in the way her body felt beneath her clothes. How he wished he could touch her bare skin.

But suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. What was he doing? This was Neva, Neva! The girl he was in love with. Complete and utter love. What was she doing to him? What was he doing to her? Could this be right? He felt Neva's lips crushing his, and felt her hands on his body, and knew that she wanted it. But the question was, did he want it too? This was his first time. His first time with anyone. He'd never made it past kissing…and yet…he knew this was the right thing to do.

Neva pauses for a moment, sensing tension in Julian's body. She didn't want to do anything if he didn't want it. She breaks from their kiss and sits up, feeling suddenly very exposed. She looks at Julian, trying to gauge his feelings. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Perhaps it was their surroundings? Or their recent victory? She wasn't sure if it was right to carry on under these circumstances?

Suddenly she resolves herself. Standing up quickly she smoothes out her clothes and walks to where her bag is laying. She takes out her silver knife and hands it to Julian. "Here. I don't need it". She places her bag on her shoulder and looks around before speaking again. " Look. we better go. I need to pick something up from a village in Yorkshire.". She holds out her hand to Julian so they can apparate together.

Julian felt Neva break off the kiss and sit up. He also sat up and stared at her. She started it, then stopped it? This girl was nothing but a tease. He frowned, but didn't say anything. He watched her stand up and hand her silver dagger to him. He stood up as well, gingerly taking the proffered item. He could do nothing but stare at her as she told him they needed to go to Yorkshire.

He frowned once more and took her hand. He didn't know why he was feeling so ticked off. He just knew that he needed to have a cold bucket of water dumped on him. He had been aroused, and then denied the pleasure his body wanted. He felt as though he'd been slapped, but he didn't voice his displeasure. He just nodded silently.

Neva takes Julian's hand and stares at him for a moment. " I'm sorry...okay. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry if I seem like a tease or a slut or any other foul name you would like to throw at me. I didn't mean to cause offense". With that, Neva closes her eyes as she apparates them to the outskirts of the village.

Neva opens her eyes again once her feet are firmly on the ground. She looks at Julian momentarily, aware that she had hurt him. She hadn't meant to. Perhaps love and pain walked hand in hand.

Julian frowned. "I never said that," he said defensively, after they'd Apparated to the village. "I respect you too much to think that of you." And it was true, though he was disappointed, he didn't want to force anything on her if she wasn't ready. Even if _she_ had started it. He let the subject drop, and looked around.

His countenance changed as he wondered where they were. He purposely forgot what had almost happened up on that bridge. "So," he said, his voice completely changed from icy to intrigue in a moment's notice. "Where are we? And what do you need to get?" he asked.

Neva frowns slightly. She had never accused Julian of saying it. She was just too used to the thoughts of boys to not feel suspicious. She forgets the subject, however, when she leads him into the village. " We're just here to pick up a potion my Uncle ordered from an old Gypsy lady named Hermenzah. Apparently she is rather proficient in Garden Gnome deterrents".

Neva walks, kicking the dust on the ground with her heels, Julian following her pace. It was rather a picturesque, albeit delapidated village. She couldn't help but be reminded of the towns from muggle, Old West movies. Studying their surroundings with an increasing sense of foreboding, she can't help but notice that the village seems to be deserted. "What the, huh?" she mutters to herself, leading Julian to where she thought the old Gypsy lady lived.

The house was rather larger than the others, somewhat patched at the edges. It was as though the house was being held up by magic, as it's support beams seemed to be splintered and bent. The lawn was overgrown with weeds and in the far distance there was a rather large pond, completely covered in Algae. Frogs were hopping around en masse around the garden, filling the air with their sullen song.

Neva leads Julian up the path to the door, her heels catching on the loose stones. She threw dire looks at the mangled foliage around her, wondering who on earth could live in such squallid conditions. _Of course!_ she thinks. _She could. Duh! _She reaches the wooden, rain drenched steps and walks up them, wobbling slightly as the birch creaked and cracked underneath her feet. She reaches the door and takes hold of the knocker, carved into the shape of a rather saddened looking guinea fowl. She taps out a tune on the door, waiting for a responce.

Julian nodded. _Just a potion?_ he thought. _We came all this way just for a potion?! _He didn't say anything on the matter as he followed Neva into the town. He frowned as they walked past building after building. They were all empty. He almost stopped to check a building when he saw Neva walk up to an old, decrepit house. His mouth almost dropped as he saw the state it was in.

He stepped gingerly as he followed her. He didn't want to be held accountable if the woman's porch broke. As Neva knocked on the door, he looked around, disgusted. _How could someone let their home get this way?_ he thought distastefully.

As they waited for the woman to answer the door, he looked at Neva questioningly. "Erm…Neva…you said this was a village, not a ghost town. Why is everyone gone?" he asked, a bit concerned. "D'you think that old woman had something to do with it? That is, if she's even around…"

Neva turns to answer Julian's question but turns around when the front door creaks open, seemingly of its own accord. She looks back at him, her eyebrow raised and her finger pointed squarely at the doorway. "That right there. That was messed up" she says with a wry smirk. Their whole journey was beginning to seem like a bad muggle horror movie.

Neva takes Julian's hand and guides him into the house slowly. " I am not walking in by myself, onlt to fall into a trap door and die" she giggles, although half of her was deathly serious. This house gave her the creeps. " Hello! Hermenzah! It's Neva Amos. My uncle sent me to collect a Gnome deterring potion from you" she shouts, walking through the dark hallway. She reaches the living room and decides it would be their best bet to wait in there for her. " I'll be in the sitting room when you're ready" she shouts to her, not entirely sure she hears.

Neva leads Julian into a rather dark, dusty looking room. There are two old, moth eaten armchairs placed in the middle of the room. An old coffee table is placed in front of them, wilting flowers dropping their petals into the centre of it. A set of ruby coloured curtains, partially ripped in places, cover the large window on the opposite side of the door, emitting an eery blood red glow into the room. Neva walks over to a chair and sits down. She looks around, spotting a cabinet full of miniature figurines. They seemed to have a rather pained expression, as if they were set in stone against their will.

Before either of them could comminicate their disdain further, a rather ragged looking house elf Neva knew to be called Slasia, bustles into the room carrying a tea tray rather larger than her own head. "Madam will be with you shortly" she informs the teenagers briskly whilst setting down the tray on the coffee table. "Please take a cup of tea, madam will be offended if you don't" she says before walking over to a dusty stool placed by the mantelpiece. She climbs up onto it gingerly before turning back to face the two.

Neva, not wishing to offend Hermenzah, takes a cup. She inspects the contents of the chipped china, convinced that tea should neither be green nor bubble. After swallowing a rather nauseated lump in her throat, she pokes Julian in the ribs with her elbow, willing him to act normal and take a cup. She looks up and watches as the House elf jumps off of the stool, looking as though she had just caught fire, and scuttles off out of the room.

Turning to Julian, she whispers, not wishing the old lady to hear them. " I don't like this place one bit. It's like one big horror cliche. I swear, if I hear an eery groan I'm outta this du-". Neva's head snaps back as she hears what appears to be screaming coming from the ornaments. "Please tell me you heard that" she whispers out of the corner of her mouth.

Julian nodded. He plunged his hand into his pocket and drew out his wand. He was nervous, even though he didn't want to show it. He followed Neva into the house, being pulled along. His face showed disgust and he almost wretched. "This is disgusting…" he muttered.

He looked around the room Neva had just pulled him into. He stared at her as she sat down. "Do you really want to sit there?" he asked. "Do you know what may have been there?" He shuddered, not wanting to think about it. He smirked as she voiced her dislike about the place.

Julian's head spins to the door as a rather feeble looking HouseElf enters the room. He felt somewhat sorry for the poor creature, having to carry such a heavy burden on it's own. His pity left him, however, as the tray was lowered and it's contents revealed. He jumped as Neva poked him in the ribs and took a cup, following her cue. He swirled the swamp like contents of the cup whilst working up the courage to smell it, nevermind drink it. He was rescued from the task however as the Elf ran out of the room. Setting the cups down with Neva, they shared a nauseated, somewhat disgusted look as she began to speak again. He opened his mouth to reply when he also heard screaming. His own head snapped towards the ornaments.

"Yeah..." he said softly. "I heard that…" He walked over to the ornaments and picked one up gingerly. "They look almost real…" he muttered. He turned to Neva and handed the ornament he held to her. "Just look at it. Doesn't it?" he asked. This was really freaking him out. He wanted to leave. The sooner, the better.

Neva stands up, feeling somewhat filthy after Julian's comment about what could have sat in her chair. She walks over to where he is studying the figurines and takes the proferred ornament. " Hey. It looks like old man murphy, the bartender" she mutters to Julian, squinting slightly in the darkened room to get a better look at the ornaments face. She almost drops it as it blinks at her. " This is too..."

Neva jumps as the door creaks, an old lady standing in the doorway looking rather unimpressed at their nosyness. She had long, greasy white hair, pulled into a ragged ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a long brown skirt, a used-to-be white shirt covered in stains and an orange waistcoat. Her neck was draped with dozens of chains, what appeared to be bones were hanging from each one.

Neva stuffs the ornament back onto the shelf, grinning broadly, trying way too hard to look innocent. " I was just marvelling at your wonderful collection." she lies. She walks over to Hermenzah, scratching her nose slightly. " Tell me, do you have a bathroom here. I would quite like to freshen up" she asks nonchalantly. Swinging on her heels slightly. "I'm sure Julian.." she says forcefully, pulling him up next to her " would like to freshen up as well. We've had rather a long journey".

Julian's head snapped up when he heard a door creak open. He swallowed nervously and flashed his best smile at the creepy-looking woman standing before them. He felt himself being pulled closer to Neva and he glanced at her as she asked the woman where the bathroom was. He glanced back at the old woman and nodded.

"Erm, yes please," he said kindly. "It's been most exhausting." He couldn't help but stare at the bones hanging from her neck. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. It was ridiculous, actually. He could face a werewolf head-on, but not an old woman. He stared at the woman before she gave him a nasty glare. He hastily averted his gaze to the floor.

Hermenzah looks down at the pathetic creatures in front of her. How soon they will learn not to trifle with a sweet old lady. She curls a lip at their request. What possible harm could these two little urchins do? "Yes of course" she replies in a voice not unlike that of the Wicked Witch. "The bathroom is on the third floor, the second door on your left" she sneers, watching as the teenagers retreat through the door.

"Why thankyou" Neva simpers falsely, tugging Julian behind her. As soon as they have exited the room, she breaks into a run up the steps. One floor, two floors, three floors go by without her stopping. On the fifth floor, Neva runs over to a rather old, rickety looking ladder. " My uncle told me that she keeps her spell book in the attic" she informs Julian. " Hopefully there will be a counter curse to the spell she has cast on the villagers.".

Just as Neva steps onto the first rung of the stairs, she hears a rush of feet behind her. Turning on her heels, she finds Hermenzah behind her. "I should have known that I couldn't decieve you two meddlesome fools. You're just like your father, Neva he never knew when to keep his nose out of other people's business." she sneers, pulling her wand out of her belt. Neva takes her own wand and points it squarely at the woman. "How dare you speak of my father like that. You're lips aren't worthy for his name to pass them. What you have done to the people in that cabinet is cruel, vicious and wrong." she hisses, walking steadily closer to the woman, her wand raised. Hermenzah doesn't give neva chance to cast any spell however. "Infinite marbletus" she shouts. The spell passes Neva by a hairs breath and hits Julian squarely in the chest.

Neva watches in horror as he turns to marble before her very eyes, shrinking to the size of a figurine.

Julian exited with Neva and nodded as they stopped in front of a ladder. He was breathing heavily. "She creeped me out," he said, shuddering. Julian spun around when he heard the old woman behind them. He pulled out his own wand and raised it up at her, just as Neva did.

Julian glared angrily at the woman and was about to cast the disarming spell when he felt himself get hit in the chest with a spell from the woman's own wand. "Neva…" he rasped out in shock as he felt himself turn to marble and shrink.  
Though he was marble, he could still hear and see what was going on around him. So it _was_ this craggy old woman who enchanted those villagers. He silently cursed. He shouldn't have let his guard down for an instant. "Neva!" he tried calling as she stared at him, horror evident in her face. Nothing came out, however. He was a small statue. There was nothing he could do. His wand fell to a clatter beside him. Damn it all. It was up to Neva now.

Neva swears frofusely at the figure behind her. She turns her face, an image of anger and defiance, to the old woman. "You miserable, wretched old hag!" she seethes. " First you insult my father, then you turn the boy I love into a statue. This is going to be so sweet!" she smirks as Hermenzah looks at her with a mixture of pleasure and achievement. "Expelliarmus!" Neva shouts, her wand pointing at the woman. She flies backwards and lands in a heap if fabric on the moth eaten floor. "Expelliarmus!Expelliarmus!Expelliarmus!" she seethes again and again. She wasn't sure if it was out of defense or a strange desire to relieve eighteen years of pent up aggression. Whatever it was, it made her cast the spell repeatedly until the woman was left bloodied, gasping for breath. Hot tears stung at the corner of Neva's reddened face as watched, refusing to feel anything more than pity for the woman. "Immobulus" she mutters, the final insult to the woman.

Neva turns and walks over to the figurine of Julian. She picks him up before walking up the steps and sauntering over to a stand where the Hermenzah's spell book is placed. She flicks through the pages, swearing at each passing page. Finally, she finds the page. "An incantation?" she asks herself, studying the page. "What is she living in? The dark ages?".

Sighing audibly, Neva sets Julian's ornament onto the floor and recites the incantation. " The time is now to lay to pass Of that which has been and come to pass. Let that which was, forever shall be. Let ones true form return to thee". She watches,marvelling as Julian reappears before her.

Julian, helpless, watched as Neva casts the disarming spell over and over. He inwardly flinched as he saw the woman's bloodied body. He smirked to himself when Neva casted the Immobulus spell. His eyes followed her as she picked him up. A feeling shot through him, and he felt incredibly helpless.

He listened to her as she recited the incantation. He marveled at himself as he grew larger again. He stood up and stretched. "Ah, thank Merlin," he said, breathing deeply. "You have no idea how damn uncomfortable that was." He smiled at her. "Thanks for that," he said. He rewarded her with a quick kiss, then turned to the book. "Let's get downstairs and fix everyone else," he said. He picked up the heavy book, and allowed Neva to exit down the ladder first.

Neva watches as Julian picks up the book. "I think we better keep that. We don't want Hermenzah to do any more nasty deeds" she smirks. She walks down the rickety stairway, sneering as they came closer to Hermenzah's form. "I'll undo the spell once the others are safe out of harms way...or, We may just give you a taste of your own medicine. I havn't decided yet" she sniggers.

Walking past the heap of woman, Neva walks down three flights of stairs quickly to the bottom floor. She walks briskly to the living room and stands facing the cabinet. Taking the book from Julian, she flips to the right page. She looks up and frowns. "I think we better take these outside before we turn them back. There's no room for all of them in here." she suggests.

Neva begins to take the statues from the shelf and loads Julian up. She takes the last few herself, along with the book, and proceeds to exit the living room and the house. They set the figurines out on the path and stepback. Neva looks down at the book and recites the incantation " The time is now to lay to pass Of that which has been and come to pass. Let that which was, forever shall be. Let ones true form return to thee". The villagers return to their original form before their eyes. There must have been at least a hundred of them.

Neva whistles a long, drawn out note upon seeing the large crowd before her. "Wow. That is one evil old hag" she muses.

Julian smirked as he listened to Neva speak to the hag. He shook his head at her as they passed, but didn't say anything to her. He followed her down the stairwells and into the living room. He allowed her to take the book from him and hand over at least a hundred ornaments.

He walked outside and lined them all up. He stepped back and stood with Neva as she recited the incantation once more. He frowned. There were so many of them. It was amazing.

He stared at all of the villagers as they transformed back into themselves. "Wow…" he said. "So many of them." He nodded at Neva's musing. "Yeah…it's incredible." He turned back to the villagers and looked them over. Most of them were older, like the hag's age, but there were some who looked to be his and Neva's age. And there were children as well. He frowned, glancing back up at the house.

Neva watches the villagers for a moment before beginning to rifle through the book again. "Given that this is a muggle village, I think it prudent that I erase their memory of what happened." she informs Julian as she arrives at the correct page. "Here we are ahem From dusk till dawn are memories formed. Erase the deed so they no pay heed". There is a rather peculiar flash of light before the villagers appear to dissapear. After a moment they reappear, inhabiting the places they had the moment before they had been transfigured.

"That's much better" Neva smiles, somewhat impressed. She turns to Julian. "I think it's time we pay Hermenzah a little visit, don't you" she smiles coyly. She turns on her heels and heads up the porch steps. Watching to make sure that Julian is following her, she walks to the stairs and skips up the three flights to where the Gypsy hag is laying. Standing in front of her, she lifts her wand and smiles before reciting the spell she had used on Julian. "Infinite marbletus". With that, the woman turns into a statue, like the ones she had created herself, only much more satisfying to behold.

Neva smirks before taking the statue. "You, my dear, are coming with me" she says wryly before stuffing the figurine into her bag.

Julian nodded. "I agree," he said. "It wouldn't be good if they remembered this." He shielded his eyes as the bright light blinded him momentarily. He turned to Neva and nodded. "Yeah," he said, impressed. "Pretty good book there," he commented.

He followed her back into the house and up the stairwells. He smirked softly as she cast the spell on the hag. He gazed at Neva for a moment. She seemed a bit too cynical while she was doing that. But he paid it no mind.

"So," Julian said, stretching once more. "What are we going to do with her?" He looked around the dank room before yawning. They had had a trying adventure, and it was still early in the morning. "Oh…you need to get that potion," he remembered, snapping his fingers.

Neva smacks her forehead when Julian mentions the potion. "Oh yeah. I forgot" she replies, turning on her heels and beginning to walk down the stairs. While she is walking down the flights, she answers his first question. " I was thinking we could give her a rather beautiful view for the rest of ehr days, if you know what I mean" she says with a small wink. The GoldenGate Bridge did seem a fitting place for her.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she walks over to a door she had been told was the potions store. She tries to open it but finds it firmly locked. Knowing that nobody would be moronic enough to make it Alohomora accessible, Neva simply elbows the door. With a crack, it flies open, smashing into the wall. Neva walks in to the cupboard and peruses the shelves. "Ooo. Wormwood. I was meaning to buy some of this" she smiles, sticking the large sprigs into her bag. Finding all manner of useful things she could use, she takes them off of the shelves and places them into her waiting bag, along with the potion her uncle required.

Neva exits the store room and turns to walk out of the door, Julian in pursuit. She reaches the outside and walks down the path of the overgrown garden. She cranes her head to check Julian is with her before turning into the out of the way water storage facility they had apparated in.

Julian nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said as he followed her downstairs. He could tell what she was thinking, and he smirked appreciatively.

Julian shook his head, smiling as she took all sorts of potion ingredients. "What do you plan to do with those?" he asked. He didn't think she'd wait until term started to use them in Potions class.

He followed her out the door and into the facility they had come there in. "To the Golden Gate Bridge?" he asked brightly. He glanced at her bag, and just imagined the 'beautiful view' the old hag would enjoy when they got there. He clasped her hand, and Apparated them to the Bridge, feeling it was his turn to take them there. He smiled brightly once more once they arrived.

Neva closes her eyes as Julian apparates them back to the Golden Gate bridge. Neva opens her eyes, feeling somewhat more relaxed in the stomach than usually did after apparating. She tears away from Julian and places a hand into her bag. She takes out the fiigurine of Hermenzah and scans the area for a perfect place to deposit her. Finding the perfect nook, she walks over to the edge of the girder and places her firmly on the edge before casting a sticking charm to make sure the wind would not remove her from her new home.

Neva turns and walks back to Julian. "I have De Ja Vu" she frowns at him, remembering hwat had transpired that morning.

Julian smirked, watching Neva place the figurine in a nook. "Hope you have a good view," he said mock-kindly to the hag.

He turned to Neva and smiled slyly. "I think I do too," he said, stepping towards her. Now that they were back there, he intended to finish what Neva had started. His hands gripped her waist as he smirked at her and leaned down close. His lips crushed against hers as he kissed her passionately. He pulled apart only for a moment. "This is a thank you for saving me…"

He pushed her up against the girder and ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her.

Neva is about to say something when Julian interrupts her thought process by kissing her passionately. All memory of what she was going to say falls from her mind as she grasps his neck,returning the passion. She had felt unsure last night but after what they had been through with the hag, she was convinced he was the one she was meant to give herself to.

Neva hunches her back slightly as it hits the cold girder. She relaxes as her body heat makes it warmer underneath her skin. She runs her hand over Julian's chest as his hands run through her hair.

Julian continued to kiss her passionately. He knew this was the right thing to do. He felt his arousal come up again as his hands touched her.

He felt her hand on his chest and he quickly pulled off her shirt. He barely glanced at her before kissing her neck, his hands now resting on her bare skin, at the hips. "Neva…" he whispered, silently asking if this was what she really wanted.

Neva proceeds to rip Julian's sweater off, as he had done with her. She didn't care much for the fabric at this moment in time. She begins to kiss him along the chest, working her way down to his bellybutton, then working back up. She rubs her hands over his well toned physique, kissing him along his neck and behind his ear.

She barely notices the passing of time as their bodies become entwined.

Julian felt his sweater being ripped off, and took that as a yes. He smiled faintly, but looked down at her as she kissed his chest. He smirked at her, and his hands moved up and down her back, his fingers tracing patterns on it. One of his hands continued to do this, while his other hand began to play with her bra strap. He took the material into his fingers and rubbed them, all the while lightly brushing her soft skin.

Julian's lips felt abandoned, so he tilted his head and began to gently kiss Neva's neck. He knew this was right. Knew that Neva was the one he wanted to give it to. He whispered her name into her neck as he continued to kiss it.

Neva bites her cherry red lip as Julian kisses the nape of her neck. Her nails scratch his back lightly. Running her hands over his shoulders and chest gently, she lowers them to Julian's jeans and proceeds to unbutton them.

Julian noticed what she was doing with his jeans, and he mimicked her. His own hands ran over her behind as he pulled her own jeans down, only slightly. He moaned softly as her nails scraped down his back. When her jeans were down far enough for her to kick out of them, he slid out of his own and kicked them aside. A chill ran down his back as he vaguely realized that he was up on the Golden Gate Bridge, in his boxers. His hands fiddled with the straps of her panties.

Neva can't help but wonder what would happen if a muggle Hollykepter or whatever those things where called, just happened to fly by. At the moment she ceased to care. She was too lost in the throws of passion to care what they were doing in the open air.

Julian pulled her down to the floor, supporting her head with his bunched up sweater. He gazed deep into her eyes, smiling softly at her before kissing her passionately. His hands moved further and further down her hips as he continued to kiss her. The last thing he remembered before losing himself completely were Neva's beautiful hazel eyes, gazing into his own…

Neva wakes up as the dawn is breaking over their entwined forms. Their night of lovemaking fully imprinted in her memory. _So that is what they brag about?_ she thinks to herself, feeling that everything is right with the world. Realising that she is completely naked underneath Julian, she slides from underneath his sleeping form and wanders around the Girder, collecting their clothes which had been thrown in the fits of passion. She realises too late that she appears to have lost her bra to gravity. She only hoped that nobody down at the bottom had recieved an injury from the falling undergarment.

Neva casts a charm to retrieve fresh undergarments and hurriedly gets dressed. Once fully covered again, she sits with her knees tucked underneath her chin, watching Julian's sleeping form.

Julian shivered as a cool breeze brushed over his form. He stirred and awoke to sit up and find Neva watching him. "Morning, love," he said hoarsely. He sat up a bit more, and covered himself with his sweater. Goosebumps covered his chest as he smiled at her. "Have a nice sleep?" he asked. His thoughts flashed back to last night. It was brilliant. It was both their first times, and he couldn't think of a better person to share it with. Everything felt right.

He glanced around, and spotted his wand. He casted the handy little spell and new clothes appeared. This time, he dressed in a blue hoodie and his deep blue jeans, yet again. His sweater had blown off the bridge in the night. He pulled on his shoes and kissed Neva as a good morning.

Neva returns Julian's morning kiss. It had been a wonderful night. It seemed rather a shame to end it. She longed to be back in Julian's strong embrace. She hoped that she hadn't proved a dissapointing first time for him. He certainly hadn't been for her. Quite the contrary. It was so much more wonderful that she had imagined, simply because it was with the boy she loved.

She breaks from Julians kiss and turns around. She picks up her bag and smirks at the marble figurine stooping over the edge of the girder. She could hear faint wimpers coming from it, which amused her greatly. Picking the spell book up, the one she had liberated from Hermenzah's house, and places it in her bag.

Julian smirked at the figurine's noises. "Oh yes," he said. "I've forgotten you were here. You had a show last night, didn't you?" he asked it. It didn't answer, but made only angry noises. He chuckled and shook his head, turning to Neva. Last night was incredible. He couldn't stop thinking about Neva, and how much he loved her.

It was odd, really. There they were, only eighteen years old, and yet Julian thought he found the love of his life. He pulled Neva close and kissed her once more. "Last night was brilliant…" he breathed softly. He wanted her to know that it was as wonderful for him as he was sure it was for her.

Neva raises an eyebrow in bemusement as Julian taunts Hermenzah. It was rather an odd scene. A grown guy taunting what appeared little more than a toy. She folds her arms and cocks her head whilst looking at him, a smirk spreading itself onto her face. "Have you quite finished?" she asks, barely hiding the amusement in her voice.

Neva clasps hold of Julian's shoulders gently as he pulls her into yet another kiss. " I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as me." she smiles, looking deep into his chocolate eyes. She couldn't help but think that hey had to leave soon. To where, it wasn't clear. But as long as it was with Julian, she would go. She would follow him anywhere. He was her soulmate, at least he was in her opinion.

Julian frowned. "Yes, I've finished," he said. "Just getting her back, partially, for what she did to me yesterday."

He nodded. "I'm glad I pleased you," he said softly. He kissed her softly once more and pulled back, stretching. "So, where to next?" he asked. He looked at the sun. "This is the second morning in a row we've been up here," he realized. He yawned once and looked at her.


End file.
